


All In The Family

by jackson_nicole



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Like A Lot A Lot, Lots of Sex, Prepare Thine Self, VIKINGS AU, Vikings modern au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	1. Chapter 1

She couldn’t get them out of her mind, nor the feel of them off her skin. Thinking about their hands on her body, lips on her skin, their cocks inside her. It made it very hard for Missy to concentrate on her job, but thankfully she didn’t have windows in her office, that faced the rest of her co-workers, and she could sit there with a pleasured face as she let her mind wander, waiting for that night.

Though it was Ivar’s night, part of her wanted Hvitserk again. But there were rules in place to make things equal and fair to the brothers. Only for them, of course, because Missy got what she wanted; Sex and both Lothbroks. She wasn’t one to complain. But as her mind wandered, she felt a gush between her thighs and began to work herself up for tonight so bad, she grabbed her phone and double checked that it was silent outside her door before she took a rather sexy photo; quickly stripping off her dress, shoving a hand into her panties and snapping the shot. She quickly dressed again and doused her hands in hand sanitizer before she sent the picture with a ‘Can’t wait for tonight’ text with a wink and kissy face emoji next to it.

Missy sighed and slid her phone away, trying to focus on the project in front of her. Crimson, affectionately Missy, was the manager for a digital photography and design company, specializing in commercials and ads. She managed to get her position and still be able to go out and take pictures herself, being a little less hands-on than before, but still being able to use her degree in photography and fashion. As Missy threw herself into her work until her landline rang, bringing her out of her trance. She jumped and sighed as she picked it up.

“Missy Kire.” She answered.

“*Missy? It’s James. Can I have you drop by my office?*” James said. Missy chewed her lip.

“Uh, yes, sir. Of course. Um, do I need anything?” She asked.

“*No. But I need you here as soon as possible.*”

“Of course. I’m on my way.” Missy said. Missy hung up the phone and made sure she was presentable before grabbing her phone and hurrying out the door and down the hall. She stopped at the double doors and sighed before she knocked and a voice said, “Yes.”

Missy opened the door and walked in, giving James a quick smile. She closed the door and sat in front of his desk in one of the chairs. James was quite handsome; Tall, dark hair and dark eyes. His skin was tan, a result of his summer trip to the Maldives, where he went every year for a week. Missy sat in silence as she waited for James to finish up his work before he turned to her and smiled.

Missy returned it and said, “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes,” James said, opening a drawer and digging around before producing a folder. “This is from your most recent assignment…”

Missy chewed her lip, worried at the look on his face. “James, I-I promise you that is some of my best work with this company, but if it needs to be redone-” Missy started, but James chuckled and held up a hand to cut her off.

“Not your personal work. This is from your new hire, uh…” James flipped through the folder to find a name. “Jesy Chase?”

“Jesy? What-What’s wrong with her work? I personally walked it through. It met every requirement and I-”

“Missy.” James laughed. “Will you relax? There’s nothing wrong with it…For her own work.”

Missy blinked, confused. “Her own work?” She asked. James nodded and slid her the folder.

“This isn’t something I would send into the bosses.” James started. “It meets our requirements, yes, but it lacks depth and it lacks a message. I’ve been keeping an eye on Jesy as well as the other new hires. She’s a good photographer and has style, but I don’t think she’s right for this company.”

Missy sighed as she flipped through the pictures. “Can you give her another chance, James? Please?” Missy asked, sliding the folder back to her. “I’ll work with her on her next project. I really see potential with her. Let me try one more time.”

“She has one more shot otherwise I have to let her go,” James said. Missy nodded and stood.

“I understand. Thank you, James.” Missy said, shaking his hand and leaving the office. Missy sighed as she walked back to her office, closing the door and leaning against it. She let out a frustrated groan before going back to her desk and sitting down. As she set down her phone, it buzzed, making her pick it up again. A small smirk pricked at her lips as she saw Ivar’s name across the text bubble. She opened the message and giggled at the naughty things he had responded with. She bit her lip and glanced at the time.

Just one more hour. She thought. Missy slid her phone away and zoned in on her editing and emails for the next hour, running a little over. She packed up her things and slipped her bag over her shoulder, turning off her lights and computer before locking her door and hurrying down to her car.

~

Ivar set out the food as he heard Missy’s car roll into the driveway. He smirked and quickly tossed the to-go boxes away before he heard the knock at the door. Ivar chuckled and went to the door, opening it.

“You are aware we gave you a key right?” Ivar asked as Missy walked in, sliding her hands up his chest and kissing him deeply. Ivar snickered and kissed her back, pushing the door shut and sliding his hands over her ass, cupping it. Missy giggled.

“I’m aware. I just didn’t want to use it.” She said, nipping at his lower lip. Ivar smirked and gave her ass a firm squeeze before he said, “That picture was very naughty…You bad girl. Doing those kinds of things at work…”

Missy bit her lip and smirked. “I couldn’t resist. I wanted to see you.” Missy said softly, flicking out her tongue to lick his lower lip. Ivar smirked and kissed her again, tugging up her dress, slightly. He gave a soft groan.

“You do things to me, woman, and you make it very difficult for me to work,” Ivar said. Missy giggled.

“You do the same thing to me. Both of you.” Missy said, unbuttoning a few buttons of his shirt and slipping her hand in to rub along his skin. She sighed and said, “I’m fucking starving but I really want you to eat me out right now…”

“We could do both?” Ivar suggested, pushing her up against the door and claimed her mouth, slipping his tongue inside and letting it explore. Missy whimpered and kissed him back hungrily. She gripped his shirt, tugging at it. Ivar shifted, moving a hand to hold her neck as he kissed down the other side, his other hand gripping her hip and tugging her against him. Missy moaned and pressed her face into his cheek.

“God, Ivar. I just want you.” She whimpered. Ivar chuckled and tugged her bag off her shoulder, dropping it on the floor.

“We can always reheat the food anyway,” Ivar said, tugging her dress up, sliding his hands along her thighs. Missy tilted her head back and sighed as he slid his hands under her dress and up her sides, pushing it up. Ivar tore the dress off and pulled her closer again. Missy sunk her hands into his hair, tugging out the hair tie first and kissed him. She hooked a leg over his hip, rolling her hips as she ground herself against him. Ivar groaned and grabbed a fistful of her hair, tugging her head back. Missy whimpered and looked at him, smirking. Ivar chuckled and said, “You’re really pushing it, Missy.”

She giggled and nipped at his lip. “Then fucking punish me.” She growled. Ivar smirked and scooped her up, making her squeak and giggle as she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her lips over his. Ivar made his way to the bedroom and laid her on the bed as he unhooked her bra and ripped it off, tossing it across the room. Missy pulled him up and pushed him onto his back, sliding across his hips to straddle him. Ivar smirked and slid his hands up her stomach to cup her breasts as she slowly rolled her hips, grinding down against him. Ivar groaned and squeezed her breasts as he rubbed and caressed them.

“Do you want to fuck me, Ivar?” Missy teased, slowing her hips and making him grip her hips and groan.

“I think you know I want to fuck you, Missy.” He growled. Missy giggled and reached down to slide a hand through his hair. She ducked down and kissed him slowly before whispering, “Then fucking do it.”

Ivar growled and pushed her onto her back as she moved to the center of the bed, Ivar ripping off his shirt and pushed his jeans and boxers off before climbing back on the bed. Missy giggled and settled herself against the pillows as Ivar gripped the edge of her panties and pulled them down slowly. Missy bit her lip and smirked as he slid his hands up her thighs, kissing and licking as he did. Missy sighed and sunk her hands into his hair as he buried his face in her, licking and nipping as she moaned and wiggled beneath.

“Stay still, kitten,” Ivar growled. Missy stilled and whimpered, tugging at his hair.

“Ivar…” Missy moaned. Ivar smirked and kissed his way up her body, leaving her wanting, her sex tingling with pleasure. She gave a whimper as Ivar kissed her slowly, slipping a hand between them to rub against her clit as he guided himself inside her, pushing into her with one fell swoop, making her break the kiss and arch her back, moaning out his name as he slowly thrust in and out of her, Ivar moaning as well. Missy whimpered and slid her hands over his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin.

“Tell me how it feels, kitten,” Ivar growled in her ear. Missy whimpered as she slid a hand into his hair.

“Ivar…God dammit.” Missy whimpered. “Fuck, you’re so thick. You get so big when you’re in me, baby.”

Ivar smirked and said, “Tell me what else you need, my little one.”

Missy sighed and said, “I just…Need you…To fuck me…”

Ivar smirked and pulled her hands away from his hair and his shoulder, pinning them to the mattress above her head. He shifted and began to thrust, harder and faster, making Missy cry out his name, arching her back as she moved with him, tossing her head back and forth. Ivar groaned as he kissed down to her breasts, teasing a nipple as he flicked it with his tongue before taking it into his mouth, sucking and biting. Missy moaned, loud, as her climax slammed into her, spreading waves throughout her body. Ivar groaned against her breast.

“Yeah. Come for me, kitten.” Ivar groaned, feeling his orgasm explode from the depths of his balls. He moaned Missy’s name as he rode her harder and faster. They were both a mess of groans and moans until Ivar finally slowed, his climax fading and stopped, panting against her chest, releasing her wrists and wrapping both arms around her. Missy giggled and sighed, pushing her hands through his hair. Ivar placed gentle kisses around her breasts, nuzzling between them. “Mmm, I missed you, kitten. Hvitserk got you more last week.”

Missy rolled her eyes and laughed. “No, he didn’t. He got me for three days last week, same as you.” She said, softly, knowing how sensitive he was about his brother having her all to himself. Ivar growled and bit her breast, lightly, making her jump and squeak. Missy giggled and pushed him off of her, moving to sit on his hips, looking down at him.

“I think it’s time we discussed our arrangement? Hmm?” Ivar asked, sliding his hands over her hips and wiggling his eyebrows at her. Missy giggled and covered his hands with a soft ‘Oh?’

Ivar nodded. “Yes. I feel I give you much more pleasure and a good time, therefore he should be knocked down to 2 days a week…And I get four.”

Missy chuckled and leaned down to lay on top of him. “Ivar. Honey. This was our agreement. Three days with Hvitty, three with you and you both have me on one day. It’s all fair for each of you. I can’t give you more days and Hvitserk less.” Missy said, tapping his nose before kissing him, softly. Ivar chuckled and slid his hands over her bum, giving it a small squeeze.

“I know. But I don’t think he gives you enough attention. Hvitserk is always like that. It’s all about him…” Ivar said. “Me on the other hand…”

Before he could continue with his argument, Missy put a finger to his lips. She gave him a sweet smile then said, “It’s not changing. Be happy you get me at all.”

Ivar’s face dropped and Missy giggled, giving him a quick kiss before scrambling off him and making her way to the kitchen, the pleasure that came from deep inside her being quickly replaced by the creature that was about to emerge from hunger. Ivar snickered and followed her, slapping her ass and making her squeak, before wrapping his arms around her waist as they walked. Missy giggled and tilted her head to the side as Ivar kissed down her neck.

“Sweetie, I really need to eat before you do anything else to me,” Missy said, turning her head to him and letting him kiss her slowly.

“Quickly?” He asked, with a small pout. Missy giggled and wrinkled her nose as she touched it with hers.

“Unless you want a repeat of Benihana’s…” Missy warned, making Ivar’s face wrinkle in disgust.

“No. No. Because I couldn’t touch you for like a week and Hvitserk got you the entire time.” Ivar said, shuddering at the memory. Missy giggled and removed his hands, bending down to gather her dress and tug it back on. Ivar chuckled and went to the laundry room to grab a pair of boxers before joining her at the table. They ate and then retired to the couch, sitting close and talking, stealing a few kisses every now and then. The hours ticked on and Missy was thankful that she had the next day off because, by the time she noticed the time, it was already nearly 10:00.

“So…” Missy started, slipping into Ivar’s lap, straddling him as she put her hands on his shoulders. “It’s 10 now and we’ve only had sex once today.”

Missy’s lips curled into a devious smirk, as did Ivar’s.

“Well, let’s rectify that, shall we?” Ivar offered, shoving a hand under her dress, sliding it over her thigh and letting his fingers play with her clit before sinking deep inside her, making her moan. Ivar kissed down her neck as he shifted, wiggling out of his boxers, but Missy stopped him.

“No. No. Just your fingers first.” She whispered, ducking her head down to his ear. She slid a hand through his hair and continued, “Then eat me out and then you can put your cock in me.”

Ivar groaned and smirked. “You naughty, filthy little thing.” He hissed. Missy giggled and kissed him slowly, their tongues dancing around each other as Ivar’s fingers worked deeper inside her. Missy moaned and rolled her hips, moving in time with them.

“Oh, Ivar…” She moaned. She tilted her head back and bounced, slightly, wanting every bit of pleasure out of this as she could get. Ivar groaned as he watched her, sliding his free hand up to grip her hair, tugging it gently. Missy bit her lip and moaned as her walls clenched around his fingers. “Oh, fuck. Oh…Oh, I’m gonna come…”

“Come for me, my dove. Do it. Come on, baby.” Ivar cooed at her. Missy whimpered and moaned as her orgasm bloomed over her, slowly rolling her hips as his fingers pumped in and out of her to prolong the pleasure as much as he could. Missy sighed as her orgasm faded, Ivar pulling his fingers out of her and slowly slipping them into her mouth as he lifted her dress, kissing her body as he went. Missy sucked her juices off his fingers and pulled her dress off, tossing it aside. She pulled Ivar’s head closer and kissed him roughly. “Lay back on the couch. It’s time for dessert.”

Missy giggled as he held onto her legs, helping to lay her down on the couch. Missy laid back and sighed, watching Ivar as his tongue flicked out of his mouth as he kissed his way down to her sex, licking over her clit slowly. Missy moaned and arched her back as he latched onto her, cupping her bum and lifting to press her against his face. His tongue slid around her clit, sucking and biting it gently, while his fingers slipped in and out of her, slow at first then fast, then slowing again. Missy whimpered and tugged at his hair, glancing down to watch him work between her thighs. Missy whimpered and moaned his name as he continued, beginning to feel her walls tighten in another orgasm. He moaned against her softly, the vibrations only spurring her on.

“Do it again, little one. Come for me again.” Ivar said softly. Missy cried out as she came, Ivar never relenting and riding her all the way through until the climax faded, another one building. Ivar moaned and licked her before kissing up to her and kicking off his boxers. “Tell me you want my cock.”

“I want it, Ivar. So bad.” Missy said, her voice on the edge of teasing as she pulled his head down in hunger for his kiss. Ivar kissed her slowly, rubbing her clit with his thumb.

“I’m going to bring you to the table and I’ll fuck you there. Does that sound good, my little dove?” Ivar purred in her ear. Missy nodded and clung to him, trying to grind herself against him, her core aching for his cock. Ivar chuckled and said, “Be patient, little one. Be patient.”

Ivar held her in his arms, Missy wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her to the kitchen and set her on her feet. He turned her and bent her over the island, cupping his groin against her bum. Missy moaned as he wrapped a hand around her neck to bring her back up to him.

“Now, ask me for my cock, nicely.” He said in her ear, biting her earlobe gently. Missy shuddered and said, “Put your cock in me, Ivar. Please. Baby, I need it.”

Ivar smirked and pushed her back down, gently, spreading her legs to guide himself inside her. He pushed his cock into her slowly, making them both groan and moan. He held her hips and slowly thrusted in and out as Missy gripped the edge of the island, moving back against him.

“Ivar…Fuck me…” Missy begged. Ivar smirked and placed delicate kisses down her spine.

“Slowly, my love. First, we do it slow…” Ivar leaned down to her ear again and whispered in a lust filled voice, “Then I’ll fuck you until you can’t even walk.”

Missy moaned and nodded, reaching a hand back to slide into his hair. Missy turned her head and kissed him slowly as he slowly began to speed up. Missy whimpered and clung to him until he was thrusting so hard and fast, she had to press her cheek against the granite and move with him. Ivar moaned out her name as he slid a hand down to play with her clit, heightening her pleasure as she moaned his name louder.

They were both so lost in sex and pleasure, neither of them heard the door unlock and open as Hvitserk walked in, stopping as he closed the door, watching them. Seeing Missy squirm beneath his brother, making those sweet, sexual noises he loved made him rock hard almost immediately. Missy opened her eyes to turn her head back to Ivar, but she stopped and smirked when she saw Hvitserk, bag in one hand and the other on his cock, stroking himself through his pants. Missy giggled and said, “Ivar, my love. Don’t stop…But we seem to have an audience…”

Ivar looked up, not stopping as she requested and smirked as he rammed into her harder. Missy whimpered and moaned before she could say, “My love, ask him to join? I know it’s your day, but I’ll give you so much more tomorrow. We shouldn’t leave him out like this.”

Ivar growled but nodded and Missy reached out a hand to Hvitserk. Hvitserk smirked and went to her.

“Mmm, I’m afraid you have to be naked to ride this ride.” She teased. Hvitserk snickered and quickly undressed before he helped Missy stand, claiming her mouth as his brother continued to thrust in and out of her. Missy moaned and whimpered as her hand traveled down his chest and wrapped around his already hard cock, stroking it gently. Hvitserk moaned and tilted his head back.

“Mmm-fuck, brother, I suggest you let us finish. She’s clenching so hard right now.” Ivar said with a smirk. Hvitserk shot him a look, but Missy pulled her hand from his cock to grip the island as, indeed, her orgasm ripped through her, Ivar’s as well. They both moaned and groaned, but Hvitserk couldn’t wait. He pressed himself against Missy and took her mouth, eating up all her moans as his hands cupped and squeezed her breasts. Ivar slowed as their orgasms faded, Missy’s legs shaking from the intense pleasure. As Ivar pulled out of her, Hvitserk held her close, still kissing her. Missy whimpered and letting her hand return to his cock.

“Well, if you’re all finished with her, brother…” Hvitserk started, looking at him as Missy kissed down his neck and slowly lowered herself to her knees. Ivar glared at him.

“It’s my night with her. What are you even doing home?” Ivar hissed. Hvitserk chuckled.

“You two were supposed to be in the bedroom, not out here in the open. Had you done that and we wouldn’t have had a problem.” Hvitserk said, suppressing a groan as Missy licked the tip. She giggled and looked at Ivar.

“Don’t worry, my love. Let me polish him off and I’m all yours. I just think it’s rude he had to watch that and not get any of me.” Missy said, with a fake pout. She smirked and added, “Besides…With his cock in my mouth, I still have another hole open for you.”

She shifted and spread her knees apart before taking Hvitserk into her mouth. Hvitserk moaned and tilted his head back, sinking a hand into her hair as Ivar smirked and went to her, sinking down next to her, kissing, licking and touching as he lowered himself to the floor, sliding between her legs. He moaned as he tugged on her hips, latching onto her. Missy moaned around Hvitserk’s cock as Ivar ate her out. Missy sucked and licked around him as her hand pumped him. Hvitserk tensed, feeling his balls tingle with pleasure.

“Missy…My little Princess…” Hvitserk moaned. Missy let out a soft whimper. She loved the nicknames and the sex, but when Hvitserk called her his princess, it made Missy just melt. Missy scraped her teeth along his cock, ever so lightly, but the sensation made Hvitserk jump and grab the island as his orgasm exploded over him, moaning Missy’s name loud as he coated the back of her throat. Missy whimpered as Ivar’s tongue slid around and pushed her over the edge. She whimpered and moaned around Hvitserk’s cock as she came, Ivar lapping it all up. He moaned as he held her still, Missy squirming around. Hvitserk pulled away from Missy, panting hard, and Missy was finally able to moan out Ivar’s name as her orgasm slowly faded. She looked down at Ivar and giggled as he continued to play with her clit with his tongue, making her twitch. She reached down and tugged his hair, making him break away from her sex. Ivar smirked up at her.

“I think that’s enough for now, my love.” Missy breathed. Ivar smirked and scooted out, tugging her down slowly over his cock making her moan. “No, Ivar, please. I can’t anymore. Not right now.”

Ivar sat up and kissed her deeply as she clung to him. “Alright. But I get you all to myself tomorrow. Hvitserk has to wait. We just talked about it.” He said, his face hardening a little. Missy giggled and nodded, kissing him slowly.

“Yes, yes, my love. I’m sorry. I just didn’t want Hvitty to be left out, walking in on us like that.” Missy said, tapping his nose lightly. Ivar smirked and lifted her off his cock and they both stood. Hvitserk watched as Ivar sighed and went to his room, leaving Hvitserk and Missy alone. Missy turned to Hvitserk and smiled.

“I’m sorry, Hvitty.” She said, going to him and kissing him softly. Hvitserk held her waist, his cock still throbbing in a need for her.

“He did this on purpose,” Hvitserk said with a scowl. Missy gave him a look. “He did. He knew I would be home late and deliberately stayed out here until I got home so I would see him fucking you.”

“Hvitty. I told you I’m not going to deal with petty jealousy. We all knew what we were getting into and you both agreed; No jealousy.” Missy said. Hvitserk sighed and shook his head. Missy kissed him again and said, “If you’re good and can stop being jealous, your day is after tomorrow. You can take me away and do what you will.”

Hvitserk smirked. “Maybe I should take you home to Kattegat.” Hvitserk offered, sliding a hand over her bum, the other down to her sex, cupping it. Missy inhaled and gave him a look.

“I already told Ivar no. And it’s his night, Hvitty. Plan what you will for our day, but let me go.” She said, firmly. Hvitserk sighed and kissed her again, holding her against him as he deepened the kiss, never wanting to release her. But eventually, he did, holding her there still until he sighed and let her go. Missy kissed his cheek and gave him a soft smile before turning to go back to Ivar’s room. Hvitserk sighed and shook his head, gathering his clothes and bags, going to his room upstairs.

~

Early the next morning, Missy stretched in Ivar’s arms before picking herself out of his arms and going to the bathroom, running the shower and stepping in. She loved being the center of their collective world, Hvitserk and Ivar, but they exhausted her to no end sometimes. Typical sibling rivalry, typical jealous boyfriend bullshit, typical asinine guy bullshit. She loved them both, but if their jealousy was going to get the better of them, she wanted nothing to do with it and would gladly choose one over the other or cut them off completely. While she had agreed to the sharing, the threesomes, the sex that caused her not to walk right for a few days, she wasn’t just an object for them. She was still a woman and she would be treated as such, not like a toy they could fight over.

Missy let her mind wander as she showered, letting the hot water slide over her tired and overworked muscles. She was so preoccupied, she didn’t hear the bathroom door open or the shower door as Ivar slipped in behind her. She let out a small scream as she felt two hands on her waist then two arms around her. Ivar laughed and nuzzled her cheek.

“Relax, will you? It’s just me.” Ivar teased. Missy gave him a look and flicked the water at him. She gave a small giggle and turned to him.

“You can’t give me 5 minutes of peace before you have to try and molest me again?” She asked, slipping her arms around his neck and lifting up to kiss him. Ivar kissed her back and chuckled.

“You’re hot, you’re naked and you’re mine. Can you fucking blame me?” He asked. Missy giggled and shook her head, turning back toward the water.

“You two are ridiculous,” Missy said, rinsing her hair. Ivar chuckled and held her hips.

“So, what did you want to do today?” Ivar asked. “I’m getting you out of here before Hvitserk wakes up. I don’t even want him to see you today.”

Missy sighed and shook her head, pushing Ivar away. “I don’t want to be involved in this jealousy, Ivar. We’ve talked about it! You two get jealous, deal’s off. It’s over.” Missy said. Ivar sighed.

“He’s always gotten the chicks when we were growing up. I saw you first then he tried to get in on it…” Ivar started. Missy turned to him and pressed a finger to his lips.

“Ivar. I don’t give a fuck. Okay? I don’t care. That petty sibling rivalry doesn’t involve me. Punch each other out on my days off. I don’t care. When I’m here, whoever I’m with that day, the other needs to respect it. I understand you’re upset about last night, but you still had me, yes?” Missy asked. “I only had eyes for you, but I felt bad that Hvit walked in on us. I was trying to make it up to him. Now shut up, shower and take me somewhere nice.”

Ivar snickered and caught her waist as she walked out of the shower, kissing her slowly. He slid a hand down to rub her clit before she broke away and shoved him into the shower with a giggle.

“Shower, you sweaty man-child.” She teased, closing the door. Ivar snickered and turned to face the water, letting it wash over him as he let out a groan. Missy glanced at him and smirked as she wrapped a towel around herself and walked out to get ready.

~

Ivar took Missy down to the beach where they spent most of the day. Ivar couldn’t keep his hands off her as they splashed around in the water or chased each other around, Ivar grabbing her waist and pulling her against him as she laughed and tried to get away. Ivar held her close and kissed her before letting her go as they ran back to their towels. Missy stretched herself out on her towel as Ivar rubbed suntan lotion into her back. Missy sighed and smiled, closing her eyes.

“Babe.” Ivar started.

“Hmm?” Missy asked, blinking her eyes open and looking up at him. Ivar rubbed the last bit of lotion in and laid down beside her. He pushed her hair back and smiled at her.

“What do you think about going away with me next week?” Ivar asked. Missy blinked and propped herself up on her elbows.

“All three days?” Missy asked. Ivar chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah.” He said. Missy gave a soft sigh.

“Ivar, I don’t know, honey.” She said. “I don’t know if I have vacation, we might have a new project by then…I have to wait and see.”

Ivar shrugged and said, “Alright. I’ll book it just in case.”

“No. Ivar, please. I don’t want you to just spend money if you can’t get it back or we can’t go.” Missy said. Ivar chuckled and said, “Then I’ll look for a place that is refundable.”

He gave her a quick kiss before settling himself on his back, slipping on his sunglasses. Missy sighed and folded her arms on his chest, resting her chin.

“Ivar, why do you suddenly want to go away? We’ve been together for almost a year and now you want to take a weekend?”

Ivar looked at her. “Exactly. It’s almost a year. I did the math. You’re with Hvitserk for the anniversary. So I want my own with you.” He said. Missy smacked his forehead and sighed.

“Dummy. You really think I won’t make that day for the both of you? I’m not completely heartless.” Missy said. Ivar chuckled and slid an arm around her.

“Well, you don’t like messing with the schedule.” He teased. Missy narrowed her eyes at him, her smirk still resting on her lips.

“Anniversaries, birthdays and holidays are special occasions. I rearrange for that shit.” She said, gripping his bun and tugging on it as she spoke. Ivar laughed as she tossed her hand away, Ivar putting his head back down. He tugged her into his lap, making her straddle him and held her waist. “Ivar, we’re in public.”

Ivar chuckled. “I know. But we aren’t doing anything bad.” He said. Missy rolled her eyes and giggled. “I just like how you look on top.”

Missy gave him a look and rolled off of him, rolling onto her stomach to tan her back. Ivar chuckled and turned to her.

“So will you think about the trip, kitten?” Ivar purred at her. Missy giggled and looked at him.

“I will think about it.” She said. Ivar chuckled and kissed her, softly, before laying on his back, folding his hands behind his head.

~


	2. Chapter 2

Ivar kept Missy at the beach for as long as he could before taking her back to the house. The next day was Hvitserk’s and Ivar’s foul little mind was already working how to make Missy scream his name, knowing his older brother would hear her and get pissed. Missy and Ivar walked through the door, laughing as Ivar wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her slowly. Hvitserk glanced up from the kitchen table and glared at Ivar before staring back down at his food. Missy giggled and turned to continue walking and smiled at Hvitserk.

“Hey, Hvitty,” Missy said, going to the table and setting down her beach bag. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and sighed.

“Have fun at the beach?” Hvitserk asked, not looking up. Missy looked at him and narrowed her eyes, clearly hearing the jealousy in his voice.

“Yes. We did.” She said, beginning to empty the cooler as Ivar placed it on the table next to her, giving her neck a soft kiss. Missy pulled away from Ivar, taking the food to the fridge and putting it away. Ivar sighed and gathered their bags, bringing the towels to the laundry room and stuffing the beach bags into the hall closet.

“Baby, I’m going to shower,” Ivar called to her on the way to his bedroom.

“Okay. I’ll be in in a minute.” Missy said, grabbing the tile cleaner and spraying down the island that Ivar had fucked her on last night. As she cleaned up, she couldn’t help that her mind wandered, remembering the night before and bending over the island. She felt herself gush and gave a small sigh, knowing Ivar had something kinky and naughty planned once she got to the bedroom. Hvitserk gathered his silverware on his plate and carried it to the sink, rinsing it off before putting it into the dishwasher. Missy threw away the paper towels and put the cleaner back in its spot before turning to Hvitserk, leaning against the counter and crossing her arms. “I thought we talked about the jealousy thing, Hvit?”

Hvitserk looked at her. “We did.” He said, also leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. Missy huffed at him.

“So why are you still jealous? It’s Ivar’s day. He can take me to the beach all day if he wants to.” Missy said. Hvitserk shook his head and sighed.

“That’s not it, Miss.” Hvitserk groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. Missy gave a small sigh and went to him, pulling his hands away from his face and kissing him softly. She slid her hands over his chest and said, “Then what is it?”

Hvitserk sighed and shifted, sliding his hands over her waist. “He’s being a dick. He does this shit on purpose. He text me before you guys got here and asked if I was home. We both know he did it so he could be all over you when you walked in.” He said. Missy rolled her eyes and said, “Then I’ll talk to him about it. That’s something I need to deal with him.”

Hvitserk nodded. “Yeah, alright.” He said. Missy gave a soft chuckle and kissed him again.

“Besides, you were going to take me away for your day too.” She teased, rubbing her nose over his. Hvitserk chuckled and slid his hands down to cup her bum, making her giggle. She kissed him once more before breaking away from him and going down to Ivar’s room.

~

That night, Missy cut Ivar off after her second orgasm, already feeling sore from the day before. He settled for naked cuddling, letting his hand roam up and down her side, cupping her breasts and rubbing his hand over her ass until they fell asleep. Bright and early the next morning, Missy gathered up her things, shoving them into her bag, then kissed Ivar softly before she left, making her way up to Hvitserk’s room to give him a very pleasant wake-up call. She was very calculating in cutting Ivar off, knowing she had to give Hvitserk as much equal attention as possible. Missy left the next day to go back to work and with the whole jealousy starting up again, she wanted to show him a little extra attention to shut him up.

Missy crept into his room before stripping off her clothes, then climbed into Hvitserk’s bed, slowly pushing the blankets away, kissing down his body as her hands traveled down before her, gently removing his boxers, tugging them off before seating herself between his legs. She gave a giggle and slowly licked the tip, making Hvitserk stir with a moan.

“Hvitty, my prince…Wake up…” Missy cooed softly. Before Hvitserk could stir again, she took him into her mouth, licking and sucking as she slowly let her nails drag along his cock as she pumped him slowly. Hvitserk groaned and lifted up his head, looking down at her with another moan. He sunk a hand into her hair as she worked him over, his balls tightening in the quick and sudden pleasure.

“Jesus Christ, Missy.” Hvitserk groaned. She giggled around his cock and sped up, feeling him twitch in her mouth. She gave a soft whimper as Hvitserk came, arching off the bed, digging his heels into the mattress and tugging her hair as his orgasm slammed through him. He groaned and let Missy take all of him before pulling her up and flipping her, pinning her face down into the mattress, gripping her hips and hissing into her ear as he adjusted himself. “While that was very pleasant…You should have made sure I was awake before you started.”

Missy giggled and glanced back at him, her curls falling over her face. She bit her lip and pushed back against him as she said, “Then punish me, Daddy.”

Hvitserk smirked and slapped her ass, making her whimper as he left a handprint. She sunk her teeth into her lower lip as he slowly slid inside her, gathering her hands behind her back and beginning to thrust. Missy whimpered and tried to grip at his hands, moving back against him as she tried to match his speed.

“Be a good girl, Missy, and I’ll let you come,” Hvitserk growled. Missy whimpered and nodded.

“I’m a good girl…” She whispered, pressing her face into the mattress as she moaned his name, loud. Hvitserk tilted his head back and groaned as he rammed into her, feeling another orgasm climbing. Missy whimpered and pushed back against him as her walls clenched around his cock. She cried out, face still in the mattress, as she tried to stop herself from climaxing until Hvitserk said otherwise. He smirked as he felt her try to stop herself, then bent down to kiss down her neck and bite, gently, as he said, “There’s a good girl. Come for me, princess.”

Missy whimpered as she released, letting her orgasm wash over her as Hvitserk came inside her. They both moaned out, loud, as Hvitserk’s thrusts slowed to a stop and he collapsed on top of her, releasing her arms. Immediately, Missy slid her hands down over Hvitserk’s as he cupped her breasts, nuzzling into her neck. Missy sighed and giggled as a hand slid from her breast to her neck, cupping her chin a little as he turned her face to his, kissing her slowly. Missy whimpered softly into the kiss and sighed as Hvitserk rolled off and onto his back, tugging Missy back against him. She giggled as he slid his arms around her waist and buried his face into her curls.

“It’s about time. You have been driving me crazy for the last three days.” Hvitserk said into her hair. Missy giggled and said, “Well, you’ve had all this time to plan…Are you taking me to Kattegat?”

Hvitserk chuckled and nodded. “Yes. I am. Ubbe is going to be fucking jealous.” He snickered.

“They understand our situation, correct? Because I don’t want Ivar to take me to Kattegat and they end up confused as to why I’m not there with you.” Missy said.

“Yes. We told them. They’re aware.” Hvitserk said, sliding a hand down her stomach, sinking his fingers inside her. Missy gasped and sighed as Hvitserk’s hand wrapped around her throat, tipping her head back. Missy gripped both his wrists as he began to let his fingers dance around inside her, making her moan.

“Hvitty…Oh…” Missy moaned. Hvitserk was the more rough and kinky of the two, though Ivar was ready and willing when she was, but since she had always come off a rather kinky few days with Hvitserk, she needed a break from it all and Ivar was more than willing to be as soft and tender as she asked for. Missy panted as she moved her hips along with his thrusting fingers and she turned her head to his, letting Hvitserk claim her lips in a rough, but passionate kiss.

“Do you want my cock or my fingers? Tell me, my princess.” Hvitserk growled at her. Missy whimpered and nodded.

“Your cock. Please, Hvitty.” She begged. Hvitserk smirked and pulled his fingers away as he guided himself inside her.

“You’d better come fast. We have a lot to do today if we’re going to make it back by tomorrow.” Hvitserk said, slowly thrusting in and out. Missy whimpered and gripped at his hip, trying to speed him up. Hvitserk chuckled and slid his fingers, still wet with Missy’s juices, along her lips until she opened for him. Missy sucked herself off his fingers as Hvitsrek slowly sped up his pace, making her whimper and moan. Missy bit her lip as her walls shook. Hvitserk smirked and slapped her ass again as he growled, “Come again, my love. Now.”

Missy cried out as she came, hard, her entire body shaking in pleasure. Hvitserk groaned and held her against him until her body stilled and he pulled out of her. Missy panted as Hvitserk released her throat and wrapped his arms around her, kissing along her neck, trailing his fingers over her skin.

“There’s my good girl.” He purred. “Such a good girl, my love.”

“I’ll always be your good girl, Hvitty.” She breathed. Hvitserk chuckled and gave her ass one more smack before rolling away with a groan. Missy sighed and giggled, turning to watch him as he got up and headed to the bathroom. “When do we leave?”

Hvitserk chuckled and said, “As soon as we get ready.”

Missy chewed her lip as she watched him disappear around the corner. She sighed and laid on the bed for a moment. With Ivar, he was so ready and wanting of her, while Hvitserk left her wanting more of him. She let her eyes flutter closed as she slid a hand down her stomach and delved her fingers into her sex, giving a soft moan. She spread her legs wider to give herself more access as she worked herself.

“Hvitty.” She moaned, opening her eyes and waiting for Hvitserk to appear around the corner. Which he did, his eyes dark as he watched her hand between her legs. She giggled and arched off the bed as she pushed deeper into herself. “Hvitty, will you help me, my prince?”

Hvitserk went to her and stared down at her, smirking. He trailed his fingers over her lips as she began to pant, then slowly pushed a finger into her mouth. Missy sucked and licked his finger until it was slick before he added a second. He pulled his fingers out and said, “What do you want me to do?”

With her free hand, she took his and pressed it to her breast. Hvitserk smirked and ducked his head down as he knelt beside her, latching onto her breast as she sped her fingers up, whimpering as she tried to prolong her final orgasm. Hvitserk’s tongue circled her nipple as he sucked it, rolling it between his teeth before switching to the other one. Missy whimpered and sighed as she pushed a hand through his hair, tugging.

“Hvitserk…” Missy moaned.

“You’re a good girl, Missy. Come for Daddy.” He said against her breast. His hand slid down to rub his thumb against her clit as the shockwaves of her orgasm spread over her. She moaned his name as the waves slowly ebbed away. Missy was breathing heavily as she pulled her fingers out of her sex, bringing them to Hvitserk’s mouth. He smirked and sucked her juices off before pulling her up off the bed and holding her against him as he kissed her. He chuckled and said, “Now, be a good girl and go get in the shower for Daddy.”

Missy giggled and nodded, giving her bum a little wiggle as Hvitserk’s hands slid over it. He chuckled and smacked it as she walked away, going to the bathroom to get into the shower that Hvitserk had started.

~

About an hour later, as the sun had finally hit the house, Hvitserk loaded their bags in the car and Missy kissed Ivar goodbye and she hopped over to the car, sliding into the passenger seat. Ivar sighed and leaned against the doorway as Hvitserk got into the car and backed out of the driveway, taking off down the road.

“So,” Missy started, turning to Hvitserk and lacing their fingers, with a giggle. “Who’s all going to be at the house?”

Hvitserk shrugged and said, “Probably just Ubbe and Bjorn with their girl. Mum and Ragnar are gone for a few weeks.”

Missy raised an eyebrow. “Hang on. You’re just going to blow past the fact that you said ‘Ubbe and Bjorn and their girl’?” She asked as Hvitserk snickered. “They have a girl they share too?!”

“Yeah. It’s been going on for a few years.” Hvitserk said. “They might have the kids too, but I doubt it. They only ever go to Kattegat to get away and try to make more babies.”

Hvitserk snickered and rolled his eyes. Missy blinked. “Hang on. They have kids?…Together?…The three of them?!” She asked. Hvitserk chuckled and nodded, glancing at her.

“Yup. Two with Ubbe and one with Bjorn.” Hvitserk said. Missy shook her head and sighed.

“Jesus. And, what? The kids just know that they’re together?” Missy asked. Hvitserk shrugged.

“I’m not sure. I just know that Ubbe’s kids stay with him and Bjorn’s stays with him and Embla just goes between houses.” Hvitserk said. Missy’s lips curved in a smirk.

“Oh, so they don’t get jealous of the other one when she’s at their house?” Missy said, giving Hvitserk a knowing look. Hvitserk looked at her.

“Shut up.” He said. Missy laughed, sitting back and bringing their hands into her lap, turning her head to look out the window. Hvitserk smirked and shifted his hand in her lap, rubbing his thumb along her inner thigh. Missy giggled and looked at him.

“Don’t start, Hvitty,” Missy said. “Can’t you wait until we get to the house?”

Hvitserk smirked and lifted their hands to kiss the back of hers. “What can I say? I want my girl. She’s sexy.” He snickered. Missy giggled and shook her head, looking back out the window

~

It was two more hours until they reached Kattegat and a few more minutes driving through before they came to the grand house at the end of the last road. Missy chewed her lip as Hvitserk parked and got out. She had met Ubbe and Bjorn before, briefly, but now she would be spending the whole day and night with them and it kind of scared her. Hvitserk opened her door which made her squeak and jump as she turned to him. Hvitserk chuckled and said, “What’s wrong?”

He held out his hand to her and Missy took it as Hvitserk helped her out as she gave a giggle.

“Nothing. Nothing. Just…This is the first time I’ve been to your family house and will be spending time with your brothers…Like…Real time…With them.” Missy said. Hvitserk chuckled and pulled her closer, kissing her softly.

“Don’t worry, Princess. They liked you last time. You don’t have anything to be worried about.” Hvitserk said, slipping an arm around her waist.

“Yes. Well, last time it was a very short interaction…And you’re planning on fucking me while we are here, and they will be here too. Not too sure how I feel about them hearing me scream your name.” She said, shooting him a look. Hvitserk chuckled and tossed his bag over his shoulder as they approached the door.

“What if I promise I won’t make you scream my name? Can I still fuck you?” He teased. Missy looked at him.

“You never don’t want me to scream your name so why even bring that up?” She asked, with a giggle. Hvitserk shrugged and kissed her softly before releasing her to dig for his keys. Missy took the bag from Hvitserk as he handed it to her, and held it in front of her as he unlocked the doors and pushed them both open.

“Hello?! Daddy’s home!” He called with a snicker. Missy rolled her eyes and pushed him in.

“Oh, my God. Shut the fuck up, Hvitty.” She giggled. Hvitserk laughed and pulled her closer, kissing her again. Missy giggled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, sliding a hand over her ass.

“Oh, come on, Missy…” He moves his lips to her ear and said, “We both know you’re Daddy’s good girl…”

Missy shivered and bit her lip, giving another giggle. “Hvit, not now…” She whispered. Hvitserk smirked and slipped his hand under her dress.

“Oh. Easy there, big boy. If you get jealous with Ivar, let’s not go flashing your girl’s bits everywhere.” Ubbe’s voice made them both jump and turn as he came down the stairs, smirking. “It’s Crimson, right?”

Ubbe hugged her as Bjorn came down the stairs with a perky, petite brunette with blonde tips.

“Yeah, uh, Missy. I prefer Missy.” She said. Ubbe nodded and chuckled.

“Right. Right. I forgot.” Ubbe said, giving her a sweet smile. He looked at Hvitserk and punched his shoulder. “What’s up, little bro?”

Ubbe smirked as Hvitserk tried to punch him back. Ubbe blocked him and there was a brief moment of tension before Hvitserk rushed him and Ubbe put him in a headlock, laughing as they wrestled it out. Bjorn laughed and came up behind them, hitting Ubbe’s shoulder, with an open palm, breaking up the fight. The blonde-brunette bounced past the boys and went to Missy, pulling her into a tight hug.

“Hi! You must be Missy! The guys told me all about you. I’m Embla.” She said, kissing Missy’s cheek. Missy chuckled and hugged her back.

“Hi. You’re, um…” Missy was perfectly fine talking her situation with Ivar and Hvitserk, but she’d never run into anyone else with the same situation so it made things a touch awkward talking to Embla about hers. Embla giggled and nodded, understanding.

“I’m you. I get it, babe. Don’t worry. I’m with Ubbe and Bjorn just like you’re with Ivar and Hvitserk.” She said, linking arms with her and leading her into the house, leaving the brothers to fuck around until they were ready to join them like civilized people. “So, is this your first time here?”

“Kattegat? No, we’ve been once. When I first went with them. But I’ve never been to the family mansion.” Missy said, dramatically. Embla laughed as she grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses, filling them. The Lothbrok family were quite famous in Kattegat. Ragnar was still the reigning mayor after becoming a Senator, then running against and completely destroying Mayor Haraldson in the election, taking over and changing everything in Kattegat, it now being one of the biggest towns for festivals and markets. Missy gave a small chuckle as Embla handed her a glass, toasting with a soft ‘Skol’. Missy sipped her wine and glanced around.

“So, do you want the grand tour now or later?” Embla asked, rounding the island and going to her. “Or does Hvitserk was to break in the new bed?”

Missy giggled and looked at her. “I’m not sure. I think I’ll let him be with his brothers for a while. He misses them.” Missy said. Embla chuckled.

“Really? Isn’t he with Ivar enough?” She asked. Missy snorted.

“Please. They’re becoming jealous of each other. They need this break.” Missy said.

“Hvitty here with you will solve that, will it?” Embla teased. Missy giggled madly as Embla linked arms with her again, bringing her out to the patio to start showing her around.

~

Embla kept a hold on Missy until after dinner when Ubbe shot up to their room with her, leaving Bjorn to go down into town to grab a few things for the rest of their weekend. Hvitserk had gone up to their room well before Ubbe and Bjorn left. Once Bjorn had gone, Missy made her way up to the room and collapsed on the bed as Hvitserk walked out, naked except for a towel around his waist. Stray beads of water trickled down his chest and over the ridges of his abs as Missy turned her head to watch him. She bit her lip and giggled as he went to his bag and dug through it for a pair of boxer shorts. He tugged them on before rubbing a towel through his hair then tying it back. He sighed and rolled onto the bed, tugging Missy back against him and wrapping his arms around her, nuzzling her neck. Missy giggled and slid a hand over his cheek, her other hand sliding over both his.

“Have fun with Embla?” He teased in her ear. Missy smirked and looked back at him.

“She’s very…Interesting…” Missy said. Hvitserk snorted against her neck before lifting his head to look at her.

“Interesting to say the least. That girl is a fucking beast just like them. She might be small, but she is fierce.” Hvitserk said. Missy chuckled and turned to him, hooking a leg over his hip and kissing him slowly. Hvitserk kissed her back and pushed up her shirt, slipping his hands under to undo her bra and pull it away a little so he could cup and caress her breasts. Missy sighed and lifted her arms so Hvitserk could take off her shirt and bra. “I fucking love your breasts.”

Hvitserk ducked his head down to kiss down her neck and latch onto a breast, sucking at her nipple. Missy gave a soft moan and held his head as his other hand drifted down, shoving into her shorts and rubbing her through her panties. She gasped, softly, then spread her legs wider for him. He smirked against her breast and chuckled.

“There’s Daddy’s good girl.” He cooed. Missy shivered and bit her lip, feeling wet and knowing he would be feeling it too. He did and quickly tugged her panties down with her shorts. “So fucking wet for me already, Princess.”

Missy whimpered as his fingers played with her folds before slipping inside her, making her gasp and moan. She bit her lip and rolled her hips as his fingers thrust in and out of her, slowly.

“Oh, Hvitserk…” She moaned. She grabbed at his bun, tugging at his hair.

“Tell Daddy what you want, Princess. You know Daddy gives his Princess anything she wants.” Hvitserk growled, softly. Missy whimpered, her hands flying down and pushed his boxer shorts down.

“Put your fucking cock in me now and stop teasing.” She hissed with a whimper. Hvitserk looked up at her and smirked. He loved it when she got a little feisty and demanding.

“As you wish, Princess.” He said. Missy pulled his head up to kiss him, deeply as he slowly pushed into her. Missy broke the kiss and tilted her head back with a moan as he seated himself in her. “Look at me, Princess.”

Missy sighed and tilted her head back down, her hands cupping his face as she looked at him. Missy bit her lip and giggled as he began to move, keeping one strong arm wrapped around her, making sure she was kept close. Hvitserk gave a soft moan as his lips traveled along her jaw and down her neck. Missy clung to him, cradling the back of his head as he latched onto her neck, her other hand dragging her nails down his back as his thrusts sped up. Missy moved with him and moaned his name.

“Hvitserk…Yes, Daddy…Faster…Just like that.” She moaned. Hvitserk growled and sank his teeth into her neck making her cry out as he started to slam into her, hard and fast. Missy whimpered and moaned, moving with him. Her nails dug into his shoulder, making him hiss against hers. He ripped his mouth away from her, pulling out to flip and tug her back against him. Missy whimpered as she pushed her ass in the air, raising up on all fours and hanging her head, biting her lip just waiting for him to slide into her heat once more. When he didn’t, Missy tossed her hair over her shoulder, looking back at him and whimpering. “Please, Daddy…”

Hvitserk smirked and smacked her ass, hard, making her cry out and hang her head again.

“Be a good girl and spread it open more.” He said. Missy sighed and opened her legs even more for him as his fingers slid inside. She whimpered and shook her head.

“No…” She whined. Another hard smack on her cheek made her squeak.

“Are you listening to Daddy? You’ll come for me like this first then I’ll give you my cock if you’re good. Is that clear, Princess?” He asked. Missy nodded her head as she rolled her hips over his fingers, moaning as she slowly began to bounce against his hand.

“Make me feel good, Hvitty.” She moaned. Hvitserk smirked and bent down to bite a cheek, making her moan louder. He added a third finger and began to pump her faster until he felt her walls clench around them. “Let me come, Hvit. Please. I need it…”

Hvitserk smirked. “Since you said please…But I want a little more begging…” He said, slowly his thrusts, just barely brushing against her clit. Missy whimpered and pressed her face into the mattress.

“Please, Daddy. Please! Let me come, please…” She whimpered.

“Good girl…” Hvitserk said. He wrapped a free hand around her throat and pulled her back, flush against him as he wrapped his other hand around her to slide back into her. Missy moaned, loud, as she gripped his wrists, moving with him. He rubbed her clit with his thumb as he pumped her faster. That sweet tingle began to spread all over her as her orgasm hit. She whimpered and moaned, riding his fingers until her pleasure faded. She moaned and slowly rolled her hips on his fingers.

“I-I was a good girl, Daddy. Wasn’t I?” She asked, turning her head to kiss and nip along his jaw, up to his lips. Hvitserk kissed her back, brushing his thumb under her chin.

“You were, Missy. My good little Princess. Bend over and Daddy will reward you.” He said. Missy nodded and Hvitserk pushed her head back down, his hand trailing along her spine before he guided himself inside her. Missy moaned and gripped the sheets as he began to thrust.

“Yes, Hvitty…” She moaned. Hvitserk groaned and tilted her head back as he quickened his pace.

“Oh, fuck, Missy…Fuck, how are you always so tight for me?” He asked, gripping her hips as he rammed into her. Missy whimpered and shoved the sheets into her mouth, biting down hard. She moaned and moved with him, every glorious inch of him sending shockwaves through her body. Missy arched her back and moaned.

“Let me ride you, Hvitty.” She said. Hvitserk groaned and smirked, giving her ass a smack.

“Such a dirty little girl, Missy.” He said. Missy looked back at him and giggled.

“Let me.” She said. Hvitserk smirked and pulled out of her, rolling to lay on his back. Missy smirked and straddled him, slowly sliding down on his cock and tilting her head back. Hvitserk groaned and held her hips as she rolled her hips once more before bouncing in his lap, moaning out his name. Hvitserk moaned her name and slid a hand up her stomach to cup her breast.

“Yes, Princess. Keep going.” He moaned. Missy whimpered and bit her lip, bracing a hand on his chest as she rode him hard. She felt his cock twitch inside her and her moan grew louder.

“Yes, Hvit. Yes, my prince, do it…Fill me up, Daddy.” She moaned. Hvitserk groaned at her words and came deep inside her, arching off the bed as Missy came as well. She whimpered and moaned as she rode him through both their orgasms. Missy whimpered and tried to make the pleasure last just a little longer, cupping her hand over his and squeezed his hand on her breast. Hvitserk groaned and flipped her, pinning her back to the mattress. Missy giggled as Hvitserk descended on her, claiming her lips in a deep kiss. Hvitserk broke the kiss and sighed, nuzzling her neck before settling in his favorite spot between her breasts. Missy giggled and played with his hair as he wrapped his arms around her.

“I love you.” He said, softly. Missy’s smile dropped and she looked down at him in shock. The three of them always exchanged ‘I love you’s every now and then, but it was never on the air of serious love and emotion, at least not in the way Hvitserk now spoke.

“What did you say?” She asked. Hvitserk looked up at her and chuckled, crawling back up to her lips.

“I said…I love you.” He repeated softly as his lips brushed against hers. He kissed her again in a much more passionate and loving way. Missy broke the kiss and looked at him.

“Hvitserk, I-” Hvitserk shook his head.

“You don’t have to say it back. I know you love us both. I’d never ask you to choose. I just want you to know how I truly feel.” He said, cupping her cheek. “I love you, Missy.”

Hvitserk kissed her softly before returning to her breasts. Missy chewed her lip as her hands flew back to his hair, her only comfort at this time. She didn’t know how to feel about his admission, but it didn’t unsettle her, only made her nervous. She pushed all thoughts about Ivar’s reaction out of her mind as she soon heard Hvitserk’s soft snore and felt the vibrations on her breast. She gave a soft sigh and snuggled closer to him as she, too, soon fell asleep.

~


	3. Chapter 3

While Missy tried to put Hvitserk’s comment out of her mind, she couldn’t. The next morning at breakfast, there were a few quips between the boys about the moans and groans from the night before, but Missy just ignored it. She wasn’t looking forward to the ride home, being stuck in a car with him for two more hours, so she was extremely glad when her boss called her and said that not only had her client canceled and rescheduled, but the whole office was down and they wouldn’t be able to get a guy out there until the next day. She was thankful she had the thought to bring her laptop and told James that she would finish up her project and send it in as soon as possible. James was so thankful and grateful that he was going to be able to satisfy at least one client that day, he let Missy off from her shoot the day after and Hvitserk was practically floored.

“Baby…You do know that technically today is my day and tomorrow is our day?” Missy teased, grabbing his chin and giving it a shake. Hvitserk chuckled and shrugged, wrapping his arms around her.

“Well, let’s call this a bonus day. Give Ivar an extra day if you want.” He said, nuzzling her neck. Missy giggled and pushed at his face.

“Stop, Hvitty. I still have to work you know.” She said, slipping off the barstool and going up to their room. Hvitserk followed her and gave her ass a good smack as he passed her, going to jump on the bed and lay back.

“So? We can still have fun. It doesn’t take you long to edit anyway.” Hvitserk said. Missy gave him a look.

“Yeah. Uh-huh. With the way you two make me feel, I won’t even get to the editing if we do stuff now.” Missy said, smirking. She turned and dug through her bag for her laptop, pulling the case out. Hvitserk smirked and went to her, sliding his hands over her curves, cupping her ass as he pressed against her.

“Well, can I at least stay?” He purred into her ear. Missy giggled.

“As long as you don’t touch me like this, you can stay. Go wank off if the bathroom if you get the urge. I’m not helping and you’re not touching me.” She said, turning her head to look back at him. Hvitserk smirked and patted her ass, kissing her slowly.

“As you wish, Princess.” He cooed at her. Missy bit her lip and looked at him.

“No pet names.” She warned. “You know I know you know what that does to me…And you use it at the worst times.”

Hvitserk snickered. “I like watching you squirm. It’s hot.” He said. Missy pushed him back as she turned.

“Well, keep it in your pants, Lothbrok. I have a deadline. I have to get this done and sent in by 3. Then you can have a little fun with me, okay?” She said, giving him a final kiss before going to the bed and settling herself, crossing her legs under her and grabbing an extra pillow to set in front of her, placing her laptop on it. Hvitserk chuckled and followed her to the bed, slipping behind her and wrapping an arm around her waist. Missy giggled as he nipped at her neck before grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels.

~

Hvitserk was right when he said it doesn’t take long for Missy to edit her pictures. She finished them in record time but wanted to tease Hvitserk a little more and took her time, going over every picture two more times. Hvitserk pouted as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

“Baby…” He whined, softly. Missy snickered and double checked the last few pictures before typing up a quick email and sending it off, the pictures attached. Missy closed her laptop and put it back into its case. She slipped it onto the nightstand before Hvitserk pulled her back and flipped her, pushing her back against the pillows. “Fucking finally…”

Missy squealed and giggled as he shoved his hands under her shirt, sliding along until they cupped her breasts. Hvitserk smirked and tugged off her shirt, tossing it away. Missy laughed and cupped his face as he kissed her, deep and slow.

“Why are you so hot and bothered, Hvit?” Missy asked, amused, as he began to kiss down her neck. Hvitserk smirked and shrugged.

“Dunno. Just am.” He said as a hand traveled down and lifted her skirt. Missy tilted her head back as his fingers slowly trailed over the fabric before he tugged her panties down and off. Missy sighed and bit her lip as he slowly pushed his fingers inside her heat and whispered into her ear, “Are you ready for me, Princess?”

Missy nodded and tugged at his hair while her other hand tugged at his pants, pushing them down along with his boxers. Hvitserk kissed her deeply and flipped up he skirt more as he seated himself between her legs. Missy gave a soft whimper and made quick work of her bra, tossing it away as Hvitserk closed his lips around her nipple, sucking at it and biting it gently. Missy whimpered and held his head.

“Put your cock in me, dammit.” She giggled. Hvitserk chuckled then slowly pushed into her, making her moan. Missy bit her lip and arched her back, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Tell Daddy how it feels, Princess.” He said, softly against her breast. Missy nodded and sighed.

“You’re so big, Daddy. Make me feel good.” She whimpered. Hvitserk made his way up to her lips and kissed her as he thrust in and out, slowly at first but then picked up a rhythm. Missy moaned his name and moved along with him. Hvitserk held her close and laid soft kisses along her jaw.

In the distance, they heard a loud cry followed by Ubbe’s name being called out. Hvitserk slowed his thrusts, startled by it, and Missy giggled, shaking her head as she looked at him.

“I guess we aren’t the only ones enjoying our time here.” She cooed at him. Hvitserk smirked and kissed her as Bjorn’s name was called out as well. Missy broke the kiss with a laugh as Hvitserk shook his head and smirked.

“Bjorn’s getting in on it too.” He said. Missy nodded.

“Sounds like it.” She said. Missy slid her hands down Hvitserk’s chest as he sped up once more. Missy moaned and dragged her nails over his back as Hvitserk’s lips traveled down her neck and latched onto a breast, biting it. Missy gasped and tugged at his hair as he started to ride her hard. Missy cried out and arched off the bed, her climax slowly beginning. Missy whimpered and begged, “More. More, Daddy. Please…”

Hvitserk smirked and flipped her onto her stomach. He gathered her hair in a fist and tugged, gently, slamming back into her and riding her until she screamed his name, triggering his orgasm and hers. Missy whimpered and pressed her ass back against his cock as he tunneled in and out of her until his pleasure faded. Missy whimpered and moaned, gripping the wrist of the hand on her hip.

“Always my good girl, my Princess,” Hvitserk said, pulling her up and holding her back against him. Missy bit her lip and nodded as his hand wrapped around her neck, turning her face to him. “Is my Princess satisfied?”

Missy giggled and shook her head. “No.” She said, simply. Hvitserk smirked and smacked her ass.

“Then tell Daddy.” He said, turning her and pushing her back down. Missy bit her lip and slid her hand down, rubbing her clit slowly. She moaned his name as she slid a hand over her breast. Hvitserk’s eyes darkened as he slowly slid a hand over her thigh and slipped his fingers inside her. Missy gasped and moaned, watching Hvitserk lower himself to place delicate kisses along her legs, nipping at her inner thighs before pushing her hand away and burying his face in her heat. Missy tilted her head back and moaned.

“Yes, Hvitty…Oh, Daddy…” She moaned. She tugged his hair loose and sunk her hands into it, curling her fingers around the strands and tugging. “Hvitserk…”

Hvitserk’s tongue flicked out at her clit, sucking it gently as his fingers danced around inside her. Missy whimpered and turned her head, pushing his face into her more. Her moans and groans made Hvitserk hard again, ready to take her once he was done. Missy’s eyes fluttered open and she blinked, seeing Embla standing in the doorway, Ubbe’s hand working between her thighs as they watched them. Ubbe whispered into her ear and Embla smirked and turned her head to him, kissing him slowly. Hvitserk moaned against her and the vibrations shot through her, bringing her focus from Embla and Ubbe back to Hvitserk. She moaned out his name and rolled her hips as her orgasm hit her. Hvitserk took everything she gave him before he kissed his way up her body, then slid into her again. Missy gasped and moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Are you too sensitive for me, Princess? Daddy wants you again.” He cooed in her ear. Missy giggled and quickly glanced over to the door, thankful Embla and Ubbe had gone. She looked at Hvitserk and said, “Just one more time, Hvit. Then we should go socialize.”

Hvitserk chuckled and began to thrust, making Missy tilt her head back in a moan.

~

Once they had showered and changed, Missy and Hvitserk went outside to join Bjorn and Embla as Embla lounged by the pool and Bjorn did laps. Hvitserk quickly went back in to change then cannonballed over Bjorn, the two of them starting a water fight. Missy giggled at them and glanced at Embla as she laid back with her sunglasses on, soaking in the sun. She hesitantly lowered herself onto the chair next to her, debating on whether or not she should ask about earlier. Missy sat back and chewed her lip, still thinking.

“I hope I didn’t make things awkward after we left,” Embla spoke up, making Missy turn to her. Embla pushed her glasses back and gave a soft giggle.

“Um, I-”

“Earlier, Missy. When…Me and Ubbe were watching you?” She said with a soft giggle. She gave a small shrug and said, “We were passing by to get something from the kitchen. Ubbe stopped and watched and I joined and…It happened.”

“Right. Um, I just…Never had someone watch me like that before?” Missy said with a soft, slightly awkward giggle. “I mean…It’s Ubbe…It’s his brother, it’s weird.”

Embla giggled. “Don’t they watch you when you’re with the other one?” She asked. Missy gave her a look and giggled.

“Yes, but I have sex with them both. It’s not weird. I don’t fuck Ubbe, that is weird.” Missy said. Embla giggled and said, “Well, have you ever thought of adding to your little threesome?”

Missy raised an eyebrow at her. “If Ivar and Hvitserk get jealous of each other, the four of them would massacre each other,” Missy said. Embla shrugged and giggled.

“Just offering. It really ups the ante.” She giggled. Missy blinked.

“Wait…Have they-”

“Oh, gods, no!” Embla laughed. “No. I like my men big and strong. Ivar and Hvitserk never really did anything for me. But Ubbe brought home another girl one day and, well…Let’s just say it was the best sex we’ve ever had. They got so excited.”

Embla snickered as she slipped her sunglasses back on and sat back. Missy chewed her lip and glanced out at Hvitserk and Bjorn. She couldn’t help but think about Hvitserk telling her, in full and total honesty and truth, that he loved her. She loved them both, obviously. She wouldn’t subject herself to the situation she was in unless she truly cared and loved them both, but in the last two years, neither of them had ever said ‘I love you’ with any meaning. It made Missy wonder and she didn’t like to wonder.

“Missy? Are you okay?” Embla’s voice snapped her out of her trance as she turned to her. Embla looked at her concerned and only then did Missy realize that a tear had trickled down her face and she began to feel sick.

“Yeah. Yeah. I, uh, I’m fine.” She said. She sighed and wiped her face, sitting back and closing her eyes.

~

The rest of the day went by rather quick and Hvitserk had the car packed and ready to go by 5. Missy exchanged numbers with Embla and hugged her, Embla giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek. She said bye to Bjorn and Ubbe after Hvitserk did and they took off back home. They finally reached the house and Ivar was a little pissed at the fact they were gone for two days and Hvitserk got to have her all to himself for those two days. But once Missy explained what happened, he softened, knowing he’d have a full day with her on their shared day and Missy made it up to him even more by staying with him that night. Ivar wanted to have a little rougher sex, but Missy talked him down to a sweet set of love-making before they settled for the night, Missy tucked into his side, her fingers twisting around the ends of his hair and Ivar’s hands traveling over her skin. As they laid there, trying to drift off to sleep, Missy’s mind suddenly shot back to Hvitserk’s comment and her eyes shot open.

“Ivar,” Missy said, softly. Ivar gave a soft ‘Hmm’ before opening his eyes and looking down at her. Missy chewed her lip and looked at him. “Do-do you love me?”

Ivar blinked and his eyebrows furrowed as he sat up a little, turning to hover over her.

“Why are you asking me that, Missy?” He asked. Missy chewed her lip and lifted her hand to trail her fingers over his jaw.

“Just answer me, Ivar.” She said, softly.

“You know I do. We both do.” Ivar said.

“I know but…” Missy hesitated. She knew if she told Ivar what Hvitserk said, he just might throttle him. She cupped his cheek and said, “Tell me you love me.”

Ivar gave a soft sigh and pushed a hand into her hair, leaning down for a deep, slow kiss. Missy slid her hands over his cheeks, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ivar broke the kiss and looked down at her, giving her a soft smile. Missy smiled back and threaded her fingers through his hair. He brushed the backs of his fingers over her cheek and said, softly, “I love you, Missy.”

Missy’s smile tightened, but Ivar didn’t notice as she laid himself on her, nuzzling her neck. She hoped that Ivar would say it like he always had, in his slightly offhanded but still with a meaning tone, but that’s not what she heard. Accompanied by the look in his eye, Ivar felt the same way Hvitserk did. She slowly realized this must have what started this jealousy out of nowhere; The brothers finally came to terms with the fact they were in love with her. She gently slid her nails over Ivar’s scalp as she massaged it gently, helping him to drift off into a deep sleep. Missy chewed her lip and sighed, closing her eyes and trying to force herself asleep as well. She fell asleep, but her dreams were plagued with nightmares of the unspoken feelings and worries of what might happen.

~

Missy woke up, drenched in sweat from her nightmares. She quickly and carefully picked herself out from Ivar’s arms and quickly showered before going down to the kitchen and making herself a quick breakfast. She checked in with the office and James sent her more pictures to edit since she wouldn’t be in that day. She grabbed her laptop and went to the backyard, setting herself up and zoning in on her work. Missy was so focused, she paid no attention to the time and only looked at the clock when a hand slid over her back, making her screech and turn. Ivar jumped back and held up his hands with a chuckle.

“Whoa. Easy, kitten.” He said. Missy sighed and rubbed her face before looking at the time.

“Jesus. It’s been 3 hours?” Missy sighed and shoved her hands into her face, resting her elbows on her knees.

“What are you doing?” Ivar asked, taking her hips and moving her out of her chair then tugging her back into his lap. Missy sighed and leaned back against him, pressing her cheek to his. Ivar slid his arms around her waist and Missy slid her hands over his.

“James sent me a batch of pictures to edit. Since I’m not there, he had to send one of our other editors out in my place for the shoot today. Usually, I have the edits done by now.” Missy said, closing her eyes and giving a soft sigh. Ivar chuckled and kissed her cheek before nuzzling it.

“What’s wrong, dove?” Ivar asked, softly. Missy chuckled and smirked, turning her head toward him slightly.

“Nothing, love. Just tired.” She said, dragging her nails over his hands lightly. Ivar shook his head and chuckled.

“No. Don’t lie to me, Miss. What is it? Something bothering you.” He said.

“I really am tired, baby.” She said, looking back at him. She giggled and kissed him slowly, sliding a hand over his cheek. Ivar smirked and let a hand drift down her stomach and across her thigh. Missy giggled and smacked his hand, breaking the kiss. Ivar jumped and pulled his hand away, quickly.

“Ow! What was that for?!” He cried with a chuckle. Missy giggled and said, “I still have work to do. And you need to wait for Hvitty. It’s our day. Not your day.”

Ivar gave a small pout. “He got you for two days…Yesterday was supposed to be your day, not his…” He grumbled, burrowing his face into her hair. Missy giggled and said, “Well, he did offer to give you an extra day, so…”

Ivar perked up, lifting his head to look at her. Missy snickered and continued, “If you can promise to try and restrain yourself from going too banana sandwich, tomorrow can be your day.”

“Deal.” He said, kissing her softly. Missy giggled and shooed his hands away.

“Now, go away. Go plan with Hvitty what we’re doing tonight. I have a deadline.” Missy said, standing and pulling him up. Ivar sighed and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

“Fine. But I get first come with you. It’s only fair.” He said with a smirk. Missy giggled as he kissed her again before she pushed at him.

“Fine. Just go so I can work.” She said, shoving him back inside. Ivar snickered and sauntered off to find his brother as Missy sighed and sat back down, going over her photos before finishing her editing and sending them off.

~

Hvitserk and Ivar decided to let Missy have most of the day to herself since she seemed like she needed it. They spent a fair part of the day with her, but at her beck and call, doing anything and everything for her. She got quite a kick out of the whole thing, trying to break them and asking them to do the most random things, but she was pleasantly surprised that they did whatever she asked and she soon showed mercy on them and just wanted a communal Netflix and cuddle session, sending each of the boys out to refill a drink or make more popcorn and grab more Oreos. It was quite the lazy day and Missy was thankful for it, mostly because they seemed to be past their little jealousy, but that could have just been a front for her, they were always on their best behavior on their shared days.

Once they took a movie break for dinner, Missy excused herself when she was done and hurried to her room to change into a matching black and red lace bra and panties, taking a little extra time to curl her hair just a touch before sauntering out as the boys finished cleaning up. They stared at her, smirking, their eyes roaming over her as she swayed her hips, walking toward them.

“Well, now…Are my boys ready?” Missy cooed at them. She slid a hand over each of their chests, first kissing Ivar, then Hvitserk. Ivar pushed a hand through her hair and smirked as Hvitserk’s fingers slipped under the waistband of her panties, rubbing over her ass. Missy giggled and bit her lip as she turned to slide herself between the brothers, facing Ivar. “Hvitty?”

“Yes, Princess?” Hvitserk purred into her ear. Missy suppressed a shiver and cocked her head to him, slightly.

“Ivar’s spoken with you?” She asked. “Since you had me all day yesterday, Ivar gets me first tonight.”

“Whatever my Princess wants.” He said, kissing down her neck, sliding his hands over her hips. Missy giggled and lifted his chin, kissing him slowly before turning to Ivar as her hands drifted down to his waistband, pushing his sweats and boxers down. Ivar pulled her closer and kissed her, deep and slow. Missy gave a small whimper into the kiss and broke it as he began to kiss down her neck. Missy sighed and glanced back at Hvitserk, who was already undressed and ready. She gave a soft giggle and gripped his wrist, tugging him closer a little. Hvitserk pressed himself against her and it made her shiver, being between the two of them.

“What do you have planned for me tonight?” She asked. Ivar smirked against her skin and slipped his hand into her panties, rubbing her clit slowly. Missy gasped and moaned.

“A night full of pleasure as usual.” He said. Missy tilted her head back and bit her lip.

“Well, let’s get on with it then.” She said, smirking. Ivar smirked and looked back at Hvitserk, giving a small nod. Hvitserk smirked and grabbed Missy’s wrists, pinning them behind her back. She gave a small gasp and bit her lip as Hvitserk dragged her back against him. Ivar tugged her panties down as Hvitserk turned her head toward him and kissed her, his hand unhooking her bra and pulling it off, making sure to pin her wrists back when he was done. Missy whimpered as Ivar lowered himself to his knees and pushed her legs open, nipping at her hips and kissing and licking his way to her sex, that was more than primed and ready for him. Missy broke the kiss with Hvitserk and tilted her head back, moaning Ivar’s name, as Ivar’s tongue flicked out at her clit, his fingers slowly pumping her. “Oh, my God…”

“That’s right, Princess. We’ve decided to put aside any jealous feelings we’ve been having.” Hvitserk cooed at her, squeezing and caressing her breasts. Missy’s hands tried to grab at Hvitserk’s wrists or his hands as Ivar moaned against her, speeding up his fingers and sucking at her clit. “We’re going to work together tonight, much more than we have before. Today has been about you, so it’s only fitting tonight’s pleasure is as well…Does that please you, our little lamb?”

Missy nodded as she felt the sweet tingle begin to spread. “Yes, Daddy.” She moaned. Ivar groaned and looked up at them both.

“Oh, my dear, brother.” He started with a smirk. “She tastes so sweet tonight. Just wait till you have her.”

Hvitserk chuckled and wrapped his hand around her throat, turning her head to him again to kiss her, taking in all the sweet moans and whimpers as her climax slammed into her. Ivar pumped her faster, licking and sucking until she was done, her legs starting to shake already. Ivar smirked and stood. Hvitserk released her wrists and she immediately turned to Hvitserk, wrapping her arms around his neck and hooking a leg over his hip, grinding herself against him. Ivar pressed himself to her backside, kissing and nipping over her shoulders and up her neck while his hands roamed over her ass and slid up to cup her breasts.

“Are you ready for us now, Princess?” Hvitserk asked, lifting her and carrying her down to her room. Ivar followed and climbed onto the bed as Hvitserk laid her down on it. Missy arched her back and sighed, scooting back on the bed as Hvitserk crawled to her. Hvitserk took his time, loving each breast in turn and kissing his way up her neck. “Did you still want Ivar’s cock? Or mine?”

Missy sighed and bit her lip. “You choose.” She said with a wicked smirk. Hvitserk chuckled and looked to Ivar. He smirked and shrugged.

“I’d prefer to go first, obviously.” He said. Hvitserk chuckled and said, “Her mouth is just as good as her pussy.”

“Fine. But I still want my turn inside.” Ivar said, ducking down to kiss her, deeply, as Hvitserk adjusted himself and pushed into her. Hvitserk moaned and gripped her hips, fighting the urge to start ramming her. Missy turned her head, breaking the kiss and whimpered, clutching Hvitserk’s arms and arching off the bed.

“Yes, Daddy…Hvitserk…” She moaned. Ivar chuckled and pushed her hair back.

“Are you ready, kitten?” He asked, readjusting himself on his knees, bringing his cock to her mouth. Missy nodded and wrapped her hand around him as Hvitserk slowly began to thrust. Missy took him into her mouth and moaned as she began to suck and lick, swirling her tongue around his tip. Ivar groaned and curled a fist around her hair, giving a few gentle thrusts into her mouth. Hvitserk groaned and held her close as his thrusts sped up, going a little harder with each thrust. Missy whimpered and moaned around Ivar’s cock, trying to time her hips with Hvitserk’s rhythm as her head bobbed over Ivar. Finally, feeling another orgasm, Missy pulled her mouth away and moaned Hvitserk’s name, her hand pumping Ivar as fast as she could to continue to give him his pleasure. Hvitserk groaned and turned her head to him, kissing her deeply as he came deep inside her, Missy orgasming soon after. Missy whimpered and arched her back as she rode her waves, Hvitserk slowing his thrusts, trying to give her as much pleasure as possible. Ivar growled as he watched them, itching to get in her and come as well. Missy sighed and went limp, her hand dropping from Ivar’s cock. She bit her lip and moaned as Hvitserk pulled out of her.

“Go on, brother,” Hvitserk said, switching spots with him, sliding his hand over Missy’s breast as he kissed her slowly. Missy kissed him back as Ivar positioned himself and slowly slid inside her.

“Ivar.” Missy moaned, dragging her nails down his chest and sighing in pleasure. Missy broke away from Hvitserk and wrapped her arms around his neck as she slowly thrust in and out of her. Ivar moaned against her skin, kissing up and down her neck. Hvitserk slid his hands over her body as his brother moved. Ivar groaned and flipped her onto her stomach before pushing back into her, beginning to thrust hard and fast as his orgasm rose again, quickly. Missy whimpered and clawed at the bed. Hvitserk chuckled and shifted, pushing her body up to shimmy his way under her, sucking and nipping her breasts as he took her hand and helped her wrap it around his cock. Missy moved her hand fast as Ivar rode her, her climax building up again. Hvitserk groaned against her breast.

“You’d better hurry, brother. I want to taste her as well.” Hvitserk growled at him. Ivar snickered.

“Go on then. Tell me how I taste too.” Ivar teased. Hvitserk shot him a look and went back to her breasts. Missy whimpered and gripped the sheets as she hung her head, one hand flying up to slid through Hvitserk’s hair.

“Oh, Ivar…Hvitserk…Oh, I’m gonna come…” She whimpered. Hvitserk smirked and slide a hand down her body to rub her clit, fast. Missy gasped and came, hard around Ivar’s cock, making him throw his head back and moan her name as he seated himself in her, spilling deep in her as Hvitserk did. He groaned and slowly continued to thrust until Missy whimpered and smacked both of them away. The brothers chuckled and moved away, Ivar pulling out of her and laying next to her. Hvitserk tugged up the sheet and draped it over her so she would wrap herself up, then they both snuggled closer to her, Ivar nuzzling into Missy’s hair and Hvitserk placing sweet kisses along her neck as he lay nuzzled between her breasts. Missy smiled and giggled, sliding her fingers through Hvitserk’s hair with one hand and lacing the other with Ivar’s hand that rested on her hip. “Thank you for today, boys.”

“Anything for our Princess.” Hvitserk chuckled, kissing her softly. Missy smiled and glanced back at Ivar as he smiled as well.

“Today was about you, kitten.” He said, softly, also kissing her. Missy smiled and sighed, closing her eyes as she and the brothers slowly fell asleep together.

~


End file.
